navysealspinballfandomcom-20200214-history
Other Parts
Image:Begin.jpg|thumb|360px|right|The full board at the beginning of the game. Mouse over a part of the board to see its name; click to go to a page about it. circle 327 927 27 Ball Saver poly 460 215 398 231 403 289 496 309 546 271 528 204 465 166 Multiball poly 401 210 351 217 226 278 364 367 404 337 Pop Bumpers poly 152 230 123 272 123 351 140 397 201 378 186 313 198 254 Speed Boat poly 255 148 291 239 361 209 397 204 376 132 Lanes poly 145 219 216 268 288 238 239 112 191 134 Crane poly 439 146 382 153 404 224 457 212 463 151 Rockets poly 547 464 453 581 481 638 536 647 565 648 Submarine poly 115 443 164 460 179 539 209 660 196 685 178 701 173 750 135 752 133 698 59 660 32 631 42 516 Boat poly 379 598 391 513 429 480 402 458 378 409 344 495 332 496 322 476 307 480 306 546 265 523 223 507 199 489 186 437 169 452 194 526 253 546 293 601 329 598 Storyline Mission Pointer poly 206 343 217 382 298 494 290 523 266 521 244 512 201 417 Helicopter poly 220 294 204 335 232 398 270 395 295 338 Targets poly 219 641 220 603 236 563 270 575 292 603 380 602 382 583 444 566 453 637 391 657 333 666 264 657 Medals poly 256 830 419 832 435 776 237 774 Mission Counters 1 poly 226 731 446 729 432 774 241 774 Mission Counters 2 poly 216 687 460 686 445 728 224 730 Mission Counters 3 poly 213 641 262 658 330 668 391 656 451 635 458 685 212 685 Mission Counters 4 poly 504 346 481 430 416 494 476 549 526 480 552 391 557 341 Right Passage poly 64 956 91 949 123 696 80 689 69 740 Left Chute poly 585 956 560 667 524 670 539 945 Right Chute poly 484 703 496 822 527 817 521 700 Right Slot poly 144 813 146 716 121 713 108 814 Left Slot poly 179 815 184 720 146 722 145 820 Left Inside Slot Left and right bumpers: On either side of the mission counting area. Receive 1,500 points for hitting them. Ball saver: Between the two flippers, a ball saver was added in Version 1.5. It seeems intended to be used only during the first minute or so of the game or as a paid cheat, but sometimes seems to get stuck after exiting during mid-game and then coming back, possibly when the ball is in the launcher. Wire ramp: You get 10,000 points for going into the wire ramp, even if the ball doesn't have enough speed to go all the way through. The wire ramp plays an important role in the third storyline mission. Lanes: At the top of the field above the pop bumpers. Lighting all three lanes gives you a Navy Bonus (see below). At the start of the game if you pull the plunger back about a third of the way the ball will go down the right lane. With the right timing, you can press the right flipper twice and may be able to light all three lanes as the ball bounces back up the the lane and down again. Pop Bumpers and Navy Bonus: The red pop bumpers at the top of the board are worth 750 points without any multipliers. Lighting all three lanes above the pop bumpers earns a Navy Bonus and a 2x, 5x, or 10x multiplier. If you get to the 10x multiplier you are awarded a medal. Gun Light: When the gun near the crane lights up, passing the ball over it earns 20,000 points. Chutes: Located at the bottom left and right of the board, these chutes will kick the ball back into play. But once they have been used, a switch falls in place cause the ball to be lost the next time it goes down the chute. The chute can be reset by lighting the three targets on the front of the helicopter. Crane: The crane is located at the upper left side of the board. If the ball is knocked into the speedboat, it will come out between the treads of the crane. If the ball is knocked back into the crane when both lights are lit, you get the "Sniper in position" bonus, and the ball will come out from under the boat. '''Speedboat: '''Looks like an inflatable boat just above the helicopter. When the ball goes up in the boat, you get a variable amount of points. If the ball goes all the way in, it will pop out from under the crane.